Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{5}{10}-5\dfrac{11}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {13\dfrac{1}{2}} - {5\dfrac{11}{12}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {13\dfrac{6}{12}}-{5\dfrac{11}{12}}$ Convert ${13\dfrac{6}{12}}$ to ${12 + \dfrac{12}{12} + \dfrac{6}{12}}$ So the problem becomes: ${12\dfrac{18}{12}}-{5\dfrac{11}{12}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{18}{12}} - {5} - {\dfrac{11}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} - {5} + {\dfrac{18}{12}} - {\dfrac{11}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{18}{12}} - {\dfrac{11}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{7}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{7}{12}$